peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 January 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-01-01 ; Comments *Track listing completed with reference to Lorcan's archive, with many thanks. Sessions *Done Lying Down, #1. Recorded 1993-11-23. No known commercial release. *Butterfly Child, #2. Recorded 1993-11-14. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 4' begins *Bad Livers: 'Dancing Days (Compilation CD-The Song Retains The Name)' (Safe House) Led Zeppelin cover. *KK Kings: 'Dum Maro Dum (12"-Justified & Asian E.P.)' (Station K.) *Guv'ner: 'She Dog Stop (7"-Early Grey Tea)' (Gap Year) 3''' *Done Lying Down: 'Quit Smacking The Baby' (Peel Session) *Capleton: 'Bad So (7")' (African Star Music) *O.L.D.: 'Scrape (Remix 1) (12"-Hod On To Your Face)' (Earache) *Butterfly Child: 'Passion Is The Only Fruit' (Peel Session) *Shellac: 'The Guy Who Invented Fire (7"-The Rude Gesture (A Pictorial History))' (Touch And Go) *Shellac: 'Doris (7"-Uranus)' (Touch And Go) *4 Étoiles: 'Doly (CD-Sangonini)' (Stern's Africa) *Done Lying Down: 'Fun' (Peel Session) *LSG: 'Fragile (12"-L.S.G. E.P.)' (Superstition) *Capleton: 'Good So (7")' (African Star Music) *Sonic Youth: 'DV 2 (Kool Thing) (CD-Goo Demos)' (Sonic Death) *Chill E.B.: 'Menace To Society (Mini LP-Born Suspicious)' (Alternative Tentacles) '''File 1 cuts in *Butterfly Child: 'My Kinda Carnival' (Peel Session) *Done Lying Down: 'Slept Around' (Peel Session) *Ulanbator: Sputnik (album - Sputnik) Ninja Tune ZEN 8 *Orchids: Avignon (album - Striving For The Lazy Perfection) Sarah SARAH 617 *Rodan: Tooth Fairy Retribution Manifesto (v/a album - Omphalos) Richie's Lemon-Herb Media *''Extended matey chat with Andy Kershaw a la Radcliffe & Maconie in which it is revealed that they receive 6 wine goblets every year from the Bee Gees. A trip to see Simon Bates in pantomime is also discussed.'' *Rancid Hell Spawn: Eyeball In My Mouth (album - Axe Hero) Wrench STUNCH 6 *Nat King Cole: 'Autumn Leaves (LP-The One And Only Nat King Cole)' (EMI) *Coldcut: Autumn Leaves (Nellee Hooper Mix Dub) (2x12" promo) Ahead Of Our Time FALL1/2 *Voodoo Queens: Princess Of The Voodoo Beat (album - Chocolate Revenge) Too Pure PURE 30 *Done Lying Down: 'Christmas Shoplifting' (Peel Session) *Paul Mpofu & Zambuco: Fabisch (album - Gororo) Jabilane *Butterfly Child: 'Botany Bay' (Peel Session) *Richard H. Kirk: 'World War Three (2x12"-Virtual State)' (Warp) File 1 cuts out near start of above track *Tarnation: Never An Easy Way (album - I'll Give You Something To Cry About!) Nuf Sed NSLP6 File 2 cuts in during Workdogs segment of track below *Various Artists: Tommy (In Seven Minutes) (7" - Dumbrock Vol 5) :: Uncle Wiggly: It's A Boy (not on file) :: Smack Dab: Amazing Journey (not on file) :: Workdogs: Eyesight To The Blind :: Pig Pen: Christmas :: Lunachicks: Kraft Macaroni & Cheese Queen :: Artless: Fiddle About :: John S. Hall: Tommy Can You Hear Me :: Dave The Spazz: Smash The Mirror :: Iron Prostate: I'm Free :: Dogbowl: Tommy's Holiday Camp :: Alice Donut: We're Not Gonna Take It :: See Me Feel Me Orchestra: Listening To You/See Me, Feel Me *G.T.R.: Ask Me (12") Planet Four Communications P4CT09 *Butterfly Child: Our Lady Mississippi Revisited (Peel Session) last session track *Bells Of: Strange Pair (v/a album - Teenbeat 50) Matador OLE 025-1 *Yinka: Come Correct (Compilation LP-Ghetto Feel) Mission LPMISH 1 *'Files 2 & 4' end *Tracks marked 3 '''available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) John Peel 1994-01-01.mp3 *2) John Peel 1994-01-01 (2).mp3 *3) best of peel vol 65 part 2 (with introductions) *4) 1994-01-01 Peel Show L541 L542 L543 ;Length *1) 00:45:18 *2) 00:45:16 (to 00:27:56) *3) 00:47:18 (22:49-27:38) *4) 02:22:23 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *3) From Best Of Peel Vol 65 *4) File created from L541 L542 & L543 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) 2) http://theperfumedgarden.blogspot.co.uk/2014/05/john-peel-1st-january-1994.html *3) Mooo *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes